Simply Perfection
by Light-Princess14
Summary: A quick, little story I made in response to Ima Glowin Ladeh Bug's story, Union of Flowers and Frost. It is strictly an OC story that explores the pairing of my OC (Sailor Virgo) and her OC (Ankaa Knight/Sir Ankaa).


**Author's Note:** This is just a quick little story I created in response to a story one of my good friends on fanfiction, Kayla, made for me as a late Christmas present, _Union of Flowers and Frost_. That story is about my OC (Sailor Virgo) and her OC (Ankaa Knight/Sir Ankaa) that we paired from a Sailor Moon forum we both belong to. That story made me so happy and inspired me to make a story in my character's perspective like she did with her OC's perspective. She can consider this as a New Year present (I'm pretty sure those don't exist but whatever xD)

* * *

Athen tapped each of her fingers against her knee, trying her best not to move too much to prevent causing disturbance to the hairstylist touching up her hair again. She was a bit more concerned about the small bridal hat that was secured to her hair by several pins rather than her actual hair. It had grown out over the years—not as long as she had it a very long time ago but not as short as the length she kept it during her teenager years. The hairstylist was able to curl it slightly and scatter some tiny flower petals throughout her hair. Her bangs were still dyed white; at least that didn't change.

Finally, the hairstylist finished with Athen's hair. She scrambled over to the floor length mirror on the side of the wall to examine herself. She touched her hat gently while her best friend's reflection appeared in the mirror as well. Athen moved her body towards her friend slightly but still kept an eye on her reflection. "Do I look okay? It looks neat, right?" she asked Ten worriedly, now checking to make sure her curls weren't ruined.

Ten let out a light laugh over her friend's anxious behaviour. "Athen, you asked that hairstylist to touch it up about three times now. I think it looks great," she told her.

Athen nodded at her answer but then proceeded to fix invisible stray strands of hair. She couldn't believe that this day had finally arrived. She had been waiting in anticipation for this day ever since Mabui proposed to her but now that it was finally here, all she felt was anxiety.

Ten glanced down slightly at Athen and smiled. "Don't be nervous. You'll be fine," she assured Athen.

"I'm not nervous," Athen mumbled.

Ten raised an eyebrow and gestured towards Athen's right wrist. Athen looked down and saw that she was rubbing it, a habit she tended to do when she was nervous. "Oh," was all she could say. She stopped rubbing it immediately. "I'm sorry. I just really want this day to be perfect."

At her words, Ten took Athen's hands into her own and brushed her thumb on the surface of Athen's hand. "Athen, all these nerves and worried thoughts are insignificant because once you get out there and you see Mabui, everything will automatically become perfect."

Athen took a deep breath before she nodded and smiled. "You're right, thanks Ten." She pulled her friend into a hug.

"Two minutes! We need to take our places; the show must go on!" Athen's mother's voice rang throughout the room as she glided into the room with her husband at her side. Athen rolled her eyes slightly at her mother's dramatic expression. She released Ten from the hug so that her friend could go take her place.

Athen joined her mother and father where she was enveloped into a hug by her mom and then her dad. Even though her dad disapproved of her relationship in the early stages, he could now see how much her daughter was in love with Mabui and now supported the two wholeheartedly. He handed a bouquet of specialty frosted flowers and jewels—made by Ten's father just for the event—over to Athen who gripped it tightly in order to calm down her nerves.

Soon enough the ceremony went underway and Athen began her stroll down the aisle in her off-the-shoulder dress. There were too many eyes looking at her from both sides so she was forced to look forward as she walked. When she did, she was greeted by a wide grin on Mabui's face. That smile of his never failed to make her heart flutter like it did now. Ten was right; perfection was standing not too far ahead of her.


End file.
